(1) Field of the Invention
The Women's Portable Urinal is unique to other portable urinals or bed pans.
(2) Description of the Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 & 1.98
The art described in the drawings of the design and utility function illustrate the unique ability of the Women's Portable Urinal to be easy to use and is sanitary at the same time. U.S. Pat. No. 7,363,661 B1/Myers is of a similar nature to this application but it has a different design and different functionality. We found it to be not similar enough to pose a problem with this application